Olivia (episode)/transcript
PROLOGUE Liberty Island - Brainwash Session DOCTOR ANDERSON: Agent Dunham, I'm trying to help you get your life back so that you can go home, back to your life, your job, your family. OLIVIA: This is not my home. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Because you come from another universe? OLIVIA: Yes. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Olivia... What is happening to you, given the nature of your job, the upsetting events you come in contact with on a regular basis, coupled with the injury to your head... It's not surprising your mind has created this fantasy... a means of processing the trauma. OLIVIA: This is not a fantasy. DOCTOR ANDERSON: You agree you are an agent with Fringe Division. OLIVIA: I work for the FBI in Fringe Division... dealing with weird and mysterious events that threaten the safety of the United States and its residents. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Good. (picks up a photo and shows it to Olivia) Is this your mother? OLIVIA: She looks like her, but it isn't her. DOCTOR ANDERSON: And these? (shows Olivia two more photos) Agent Lincoln Lee, Charlie Francis... are these your partners? OLIVIA: No. DOCTOR ANDERSON: And who is this? (shows another photo) OLIVIA: Another Olivia Dunham. The Olivia Dunham from over here. DOCTOR ANDERSON: And how does that sound to you, Olivia... What you're saying that there's a world beyond this world populated with people who look exactly like the people here? OLIVIA: It sounds preposterous, which is what I thought when I first learned about it, but as insane as it sounds, it's the truth. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Who's Peter? After you were injured outside the opera house, when you were under anesthesia, you mumbled the name "Peter." Is he one of your friends? The ones who came here with you from the other universe? OLIVIA: Peter is my colleague, a civilian consultant. My team and I crossed over here to find him and bring him home. DOCTOR ANDERSON: And where are they now... Peter and your friends? OLIVIA: I don't know. But I assume they had to go home without me. DOCTOR ANDERSON: Olivia, I know it's really scary... not being in control of one's own mind. OLIVIA: Doctor Anderson... I am not crazy. That is not my mother. My mother died when I was fourteen. The Charlie Francis that I knew was murdered. I have never won an olympic medal for marksmanship. None of these are me. This is not my life. DOCTOR ANDERSON: You think I'm trying to convince you you're someone you're not? Why would I do that? OLIVIA: I don't know DoD Headquarters - Another Dose BRANDON: You wanted to see me, sir? SECRETARY BISHOP: The treatments are not working. BRANDON: Well, that's, uh, not such a surprise. We always knew that transferring memories was a long shot at best. SECRETARY BISHOP: Let's try again, please. BRANDON: Sir, if we give her another dose, it could kill her. SECRETARY BISHOP: You and I know something that many lives and many more dollars have been spent to keep secret that we are at war... at war with another universe populated by creatures who have damaged the very fabric of reality. All around us, our world is under attack. Somehow, this girl came here. Somehow, she is equipped to move through universes. We need her to help us understand this skill because if we can do it, we can win this war. And if not, soon, there'll be nothing left to protect. Let's try again. Experimental Facility - Prison Break OLIVIA: Is it dinner already? SOLDIER: Afraid not. OLIVIA (strapped down): Please... Please don't do this again. (A scientist injects a blue liquid into her. When he is about to inject another (white) substance) I don't feel so good. (Olivia gasps) I can't... can't breathe. BRANDON: Unstrap her. Sit her up. (Olivia attacks the two scientists and made a run) Code blue. Code blue. SOLDIERS (running after Olivia): Freeze! OLIVIA: Come on! Come on! SOLDIERS: Hold it right there! Hold it right there! (Siren goes off, soldiers chasing after Olivia) SOLDIERS: I see her! Over there! ACT I Manhatan - Cab Jacked BROADCAST: The White House announced that President Obama has chosen former President John F. Kennedy to lead the government's new agency aimed at slowing ecological breakdown. President Kennedy plans to step down from his role as U.N. Ambassador. OLIVIA (gets in the taxi): Drive. HENRY HIGGINS: I'm gonna need you to Show Me. You know I can't put this cab into drive without your I.D. OLIVIA (points a gun): What's your name? HENRY HIGGINS: Henry. OLIVIA: Okay, listen, Henry. What I need you to do right now is I need you to drive. HENRY HIGGINS: Okay. Liberty Island - Fugitive Search COLONEL BROYLES: No, sir. Not yet. Shore patrol says there's no way she could have made it across that the currents are impossible this time of year. SECRETARY BISHOP: What do you think? COLONEL BROYLES: I think from what I know of Olivia Dunham. She's the one person I would bet on who could survive. SECRETARY BISHOP: Then find her. Herny's Taxi - Shopping for Olivia HENRY HIGGINS: Why are you wearing a hospital gown? Are you sick? OLIVIA: I've been held against my will and I'm being pursued by a division of the government. They've done experiments on me. They're trying to convince me that I'm someone that I'm not. (looks at the photograph) Is that your family? HENRY HIGGINS: Look, I'm just getting my life back together. I don't know what you're doing, but the last thing I need now is any kind of trouble. OLIVIA: You're not in any trouble, Henry... As long as you do exactly as I say. Okay, I want you to slow down Just up here and park. (Car stopped) Give me your I.D. Your "show me." (Olivia checks Henry's information on Show Me) Okay, you're gonna go into that store and you're gonna buy me some clothes. I now know where you and your family live. If you alert anyone, Henry, I assure you trouble will find you. HENRY HIGGINS: I understand. OLIVIA: Good. DoD Hospital - Visiting Lincoln AGENT FRANCIS: Knock, knock. LINCOLN LEE: Who's there? AGENT FRANCIS: Uh, no one, 'cause you're so ugly, no one would come to your door. LINCOLN LEE: Ha ha. (to Melissa) Hey, Melissa, you know how Agent Francis can tell which end of the worms living inside his body are which? Tickles them in the middle and sees which end farts. (Melissa laughs) Boom. MELISSA: I'll get you some water, Lincoln. LINCOLN LEE: So... what have you heard? How much longer are they gonna keep her there? AGENT FRANCIS: You know Olivia. She's strong. Physically, she's doing a lot better. But they're saying she had a complete psychotic break. LINCOLN LEE: I've heard of people losing time, you know? Not being able to remember the day leading up to a bad car accident. But this is crazy. And the other Olivia? AGENT FRANCIS: She escaped to the other side, along with the Secretary's son and the other Walter Bishop. LINCOLN LEE: You know, three days ago, I was eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. I was watching Tom Cruise kick some ass on TV. I thought, 'life's pretty good'. Now all of this. COLONEL BROYLES: I'm afraid it's just gotten worse. LINCOLN LEE: Sir. COLONEL BROYLES: How you coming along? LINCOLN LEE: I'm doing okay. What is it? COLONEL BROYLES: Last night Agent Dunham escaped from the facility on Liberty Island. Henry's Taxi - Insane Passenger HENRY HIGGINS: Nice ink. What's it mean? OLIVIA: What? HENRY HIGGINS: Tattoo on the back of your neck. Looks like a sun of some kind. OLIVIA: They must have done it to me. She must have one. The other one must have a tattoo. HENRY HIGGINS: The girl they're trying to make you believe you are? OLIVIA: Yeah. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah, that sounds right. I agree. OLIVIA: Hey, don't do that. Don't placate me because you think that I'm-- HENRY HIGGINS: What? Crazy? And what would you think if I jacked your cab in a hospital gown with a gun, screaming a conspiracy, telling you I'm being chased by the government and folks are trying to make me believe I'm a tattooed version of myself. OLIVIA: Look, I know I sound insane. HENRY HIGGINS: A little bit. OLIVIA: Well, I'm not insane. I'm not who they say I am. HENRY HIGGINS: Okay. So where we going? OLIVIA: You're taking me home. DoD Hospital - Finding Olivia COLONEL BROYLES: I don't have to tell you a delusional Fringe Division agent with sensitive, classified information is of great concern. AGENT FRANCIS: Do you have any idea where she's gone? COLONEL BROYLES: Not yet. Considering her mental state, she could be anywhere. (To Lincoln) Where you going? LINCOLN LEE: To get my clothes. COLONEL BROYLES: Not you. LINCOLN LEE: If Olivia's in trouble, I'm not sitting here. AGENT FRANCIS: I thought you had to go back to the hyperbaric chamber. LINCOLN LEE: I can be out for eight hours at a time. I got six hours left today. (To Melissa) Melissa. Get my nanite wraps. Brooklyn, NY - Amberized Opera House OLIVIA: If I'm not back in 15 minutes, you can leave. HENRY HIGGINS: The opera house? That's where your home is? OLIVIA: No, but that's how I got here, and that's how I'm gonna get back there. HENRY HIGGINS: What's to stop me from leaving now? OLIVIA (chuckles): Henry Arliss Higgins. 3248 Hastings Avenue, Apartment 3. I.D. Number 10-02-25-056768. Blood Type, "B" negative. Your inoculations are up to date except for your typhus, which is 17 days overdue. You might want to get that taken care of. (Olivia approaches the Opera House) POLICE OFFICER: Hey! Hey! Agent Dunham, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. I wasn't aware that the Fringe Division was overseeing this. OLIVIA: Oh, uh, it's okay. I should have I.D.'d myself. POLICE OFFICER: So is it, uh, true what they say about this place? People have disappeared into thin air inside? I know, I know. Classified. Things keep getting weirder and weirder all the time. OLIVIA: If you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna-- POLICE OFFICER: Yeah, you know, we should--we should step back. OLIVIA: I-I-I'll only be a minute. POLICE OFFICER: No, no. There's no time for that. The protocol's already in effect. OLIVIA: Yeah, I understand... POLICE OFFICER: Agent, Agent, you can't. OLIVIA: No. ACT II Fringe Division, NY - Locating Olivia COLONEL BROYLES: Anything yet? LINCOLN LEE: Agent Farnsworth is running scenarios. AGENT FARNSWORTH: There's a 6% chance that Agent Dunham will return to headquarters to surrender. An 11% chance that she will return to attack. A 21% chance that she will attempt to contact someone that she knows. A 29% chance that she will return to the theater where her trauma occurred. And a 33% chance that she will attempt to leave the country. FRANCIS & LEE: Someone contact the borders? COLONEL BROYLES: Yea. LINCOLN LEE: She's good at disguises. COLONEL BROYLES: I've told them that too. FRINGE DIVISION AGENT: Agent Dunham just left the Orpheum Theater quarantine in a city taxi. COLONEL BROYLES: Get a line on the tracker in that cab and find it. AGENT FRANCIS: Yes, sir. Henry's Taxi - Home, Family, Love HENRY HIGGINS: So... what now? OLIVIA: I don't know yet. Can you just keep driving? HENRY HIGGINS: (phone rings) It's my wife. OLIVIA: Okay. Don't do anything foolish, Henry. HENRY HIGGINS: (to wife) Hey. Yeah, yeah. I know. I never put it in there. It was in Laura's old room. Laura's--yeah. Nothing. I-I got a fare. Okay. Around 7:00? I love you, hon. For sure. OLIVIA: What's her name? HENRY HIGGINS: Jasmine. Unless I'm in the doghouse then she's "Honey." So most of the time, it's "honey." (Olivia chuckles) What about you? You got someone? OLIVIA: Sort of. HENRY HIGGINS: That's an odd name... "sort of." OLIVIA: His name is Peter. He's sort of the reason I'm here. Can you take me to 655 18th street, Just off 10th avenue? HENRY HIGGINS: What's there? OLIVIA: It's a company called Massive Dynamic. HENRY HIGGINS: Never heard of it. OLIVIA: They make technology that could get me home. If I'm right, there's a lady who works there who may be able to help me. HENRY HIGGINS: Well, if we're going down to Chelsea, we're gonna need some gas. (Olivia and Henry stop for some gas. Olivia takes the car key.) OLIVIA: Remember. HENRY HIGGINS: Yeah, I know. I know. You got my number. Jedi mind trick. (Olivia enters a restroom and starts sobbing.) LINCOLN LEE: Hey, Liv. Thank god we found you. ACT III Shexxon Gas Station - Gun Fight LINCOLN LEE: Okay. I know I'm not quite my handsome self, But a hello would be nice. I know about the shootout at the Orpheum. Colonel Broyles told me all about it. You know, you took a blow to your head-- OLIVIA: Don't you come any closer. LINCOLN LEE: Liv, I'm going through it myself. Believe me, I know that the treatment can feel worse than the disease... But they're just trying to fix you. We all just want to help you get bet-- (Olivia points a gun) Liv? OLIVIA: Take your gun out and put it on the ground. LINCOLN LEE: Olivia, come on. I've been your partner for two years. OLIVIA: Put your gun on the ground. LINCOLN LEE: This isn't necessary. OLIVIA: Kick it over here. LINCOLN LEE: What do you think I'm gonna do? OLIVIA: I don't know. I don't know you. Whatever they told you, I am not who you think I am. LINCOLN LEE: Liv, think about what you're doing. You can't just keep running. (Olivia directs Lincoln in the restroom and blocks the door) OLIVIA (To Henry): Get in the car. Get in the car! Drive. HENRY HIGGINS: What are you doing? OLIVIA: Just drive! AGENT FRANCIS: Liv! OLIVIA: Go, go, go, go. HENRY HIGGINS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! AGENT FRANCIS: Hey! HENRY HIGGINS: You're a hell of a shot. OLIVIA: No, actually, I'm not. HENRY HIGGINS: Well, you could have fooled me. OLIVIA: Hey, what are you doing? HENRY HIGGINS: They won't be able to find us now. OLIVIA: Thank you. DoD Headquarters - Surveilling Olivia COLONEL BROYLES: She must have removed the cab's tracker. We've tapped into the surveillance cams but we haven't picked anything up yet. SECRETARY BISHOP: Did you see the incident footage? COLONEL BROYLES: Yes, sir. (Secretary Bishop and Colonel Broyles watch Olivia shooting the gas tank) SECRETARY BISHOP: You know what I'm thinking? COLONEL BROYLES: That there's only one person at Fringe Division who could make a shot like that. SECRETARY BISHOP: It's working. ACT IV Memorial Park - Mixing Memories OLIVIA: Why'd you pull over? HENRY HIGGINS: This is it. 18th street, 10th avenue-- that's where you said. OLIVIA: Oh, no. HENRY HIGGINS: What? OLIVIA: It's not here. They must never have built it. HENRY HIGGINS: Okay, maybe you got the cross streets wrong. Let me look it up. OLIVIA: I'm stuck here. HENRY HIGGINS: Are you okay? OLIVIA: Shadowgrove circle... 302 shadowgrove circle. It's in tarrytown. I-it's a... it's a safe house. Walter must have told me about it. I don't know why I forgot. HENRY HIGGINS: Tarrytown's about 40 minutes from here. OLIVIA: Okay, we better get going. (Charlie visits Frank in his apartment) AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, Frank. FRANK STANTON: Charlie, what's up? Do you have news about Olivia? AGENT FRANCIS: You mind if I come in? FRANK STANTON: Come in. (back on the road) HENRY HIGGINS: He obviously means a lot to you. OLIVIA: Excuse me? HENRY HIGGINS: The guy you mentioned, why you say you came here. (Olivia chuckles) OLIVIA: Frank? Yeah. HENRY HIGGINS: I thought you said his name was Peter. OLIVIA: Yeah. Peter. HENRY HIGGINS: Right. You don't look so good. OLIVIA: How long 'til we get there? HENRY HIGGINS: Not long. Bolivia's Apartment - Finding a Lead FRANK STANTON: I haven't slept since this whole thing happened. I don't even know what's wrong with her. Nobody will even give me a straight answer. AGENT FRANCIS: We're gonna get her better. I promise you. We just... we just got to find her. Can you think of something that, uh, we might have missed. You know, um, someone else she could have gone to for help. Someplace she could be hiding out, A friend, anything? FRANK STANTON: Marilyn is back in town. AGENT FRANCIS: I thought she was in France. FRANK STANTON: She came home when she heard what happened. Tarrytown, NY - Meeting Marilyn HENRY HIGGINS: You know, the last time I ran a fare out this far, the meter read about 300 bucks. Guess I'll just put it on your tab. I can wait for you if you like. OLIVIA: No, you go home to your family. HENRY HIGGINS: You gonna be okay? OLIVIA: I'm not crazy, you know. But to prove that to you I'd have to tell you some things that were even crazier. HENRY HIGGINS: You know, a few years ago, I was in a bad way. Couldn't pull myself out. Inside, I knew I was somebody else. There's only one person who believed that... Jasmine. She saw the man I knew I was. But she was the only one. I mean, sometimes you just got to believe what you can't see. OLIVIA: Thank you. (Olivia tries the doorbell but did not get a response. She goes in the house through the window.) MARILYN DUNHAM: Olive? OLIVIA: Mom. ACT V Dunham Residence - Reunion MARILYN DUNHAM: (rushing to hug her daughter) Sweetheart. Oh! I know what happened. They told me about your breakdown. I came home as soon as I heard. I tried to see you, but they wouldn't let me. Sweetheart, I've been so scared. OLIVIA: I'm not your daughter. My mother died when I was 14 years old. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be here. MARILYN DUNHAM: Sweetheart! OLIVIA: Don't you call me that. I am not your daughter. MARILYN DUNHAM: Yes, you are. You're just confused. OLIVIA: (angered) This was going to be my way home. MARILYN DUNHAM: This is your home. OLIVIA: No, my home is in Jacksonville, Florida. I was -- I was brought up on an Army Base. I've never been here before! MARILYN DUNHAM: If you've never been here, how did you know to come here? OLIVIA: I helped you paint, didn't I? MARILYN DUNHAM: Yes. You picked the colors. I wanted blue, but you convinced me to use -- OLIVIA: (smiling at the memory) Yellow, because it was more cheerful. MARILYN DUNHAM: Sweetheart... this is your home. This is your safe house. Oh. AGENT FRANCIS: (after knocking on the front door) Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Dunham, just um, wondering if you heard from Olivia. MARILYN DUNHAM: She's here. AGENT FRANCIS: She is? MARILYN DUNHAM: Come on in. OLIVIA: Hey. Liberty Island - Memory Implant SECRETARY BISHOP: (in his office. debriefing the recapture with his medical expert) Olivia Dunham has been recovered. It appears that your treatments have taken effect after all. Your plan was sound. They just needed a bit more time than you assumed. BRANDON: No, it wasn't time. It was the adrenaline from her escape. The adrenaline triggered our Olivia's Memory "B" Lymphocytes.It carried them across the blood-brain barrier and successfully transferred the memories, which means for all intents and purposes... she is our Olivia now. Tarrytown - Leaving Mom (Agent Francis drives Olivia from Bolivia's mom's home as Henry Higgins watches from nearby in his parked cab. Satisfied, Higgins drives in another direction) OLIVIA: (as they drive) Thanks, Charlie. AGENT FRANCIS: For what? OLIVIA: For being my friend. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, Liv? OLIVIA: Yeah? AGENT FRANCIS: (joking) Thank you for not shooting me. OLIVIA: Aw. (both laugh) Fringe Division - Pressing for Details SECRETARY BISHOP: (on video conference monitor) Give her the weekend. After that, she should be fine to go to work. COLONEL BROYLES: Then I assume this is the time to ask you - why? Why convince her she's our Olivia Dunham? Why is it necessary? SECRETARY BISHOP: You don't need to worry about that just yet. You'll know soon enough. COLONEL BROYLES: With due respect Mister Secretary, you're embedding one of them on my team, and you've embedded my agent with them. I need to know now. SECRETARY BISHOP: Good work today, Phillip. Congressional Building - Personal Testimony SENATOR VAN HORN: And that's what you call him -- Walternate-- your real father? PETER: Yeah. SENATOR VAN HORN: Okay, go on. PETER: Well, Walternate took me over there because he said he needed me to help him fix the damage on the other side. SENATOR VAN HORN: But you believed he was lying to you. PETER: Yeah, he--he never had any intention to -- to fix the other side. He wanted me to help him destroy ours. SENATOR VAN HORN: Hmm. PETER: "hmm," what? SENATOR VAN HORN: Pen's dying. PETER: Here, give it to me. I know a trick. SENATOR VAN HORN: A trick... to save a dying pen? PETER: Do you want me to fix it or not? SENATOR VAN HORN: Ah, it's okay. We're almost finished here. I just have one more question. Um, you said when you learned Walternate was lying to you, your first thought was anger, that you wanted to put a stop to his agenda. But you could have done that by staying there. So the one thing I don't understand is... why'd you come back? Congressional Grounds - Budding Romance BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, I haven't seen those in a while... your shoes. WALTER: Wallabees. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Are you bringing them back? WALTER: Where did they go? Oh, good. He's done. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How was it? PETER: It was endless, but it's over now. We can get on with our lives. WALTER: That's great. How about we start with dinner? I'm starving. PETER: And the whole time I was in there, there was only one thing I could think about. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah? What? (Peter and Bolivia kiss) PETER: That. Let's go. I'm sure tomorrow will bring the usual insanity. May as well enjoy a night off. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes